


“Don’t move.”

by SavageNutella46



Series: Maribat One-Shots [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hide and Seek, my first romantic timari fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageNutella46/pseuds/SavageNutella46
Summary: written for the prompt, “Don’t move.” From tumblr.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882840
Comments: 19
Kudos: 199





	“Don’t move.”

“ _Don’t move._ ”

Red Robin stopped dead in his tracks at the unfamiliar voice. It sounded as if a girl was trying to lower their voice enough to sound like a boy with the help of a voice modulator, but his trained ears caught the slight crackle of the engine pouring out from under her distorted voice.

Then, he recognized the squeak of leather that only made a sound when she bent down to tie her bootlaces.

He had been on patrol, standing in an abandoned alleyway before she caught him. It was a quiet night, not like he had anywhere to be anytime soon.

Damnit.

She caught him again. He grinned and gave a slight huff of amusement. “I didn’t know we were still playing.” A beep came from behind him as her almost silent footsteps stopped, her hot breath puffing on the back of his neck.

She giggled, voice sounding more feminine without the voice modulator.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was wearing her leather Catgirl uniform and grinning broadly at him.

Red Robin slowly flipped up her goggles so he could see the shimmering bluebells he so often dreamt about.

She giggled again, a melodic giggle that vibrated through his ears and brought a pink tint to his cheeks.

She grinned wider at his blush and wrapped her gloves hands delicately around his neck, the heat emanating through her durable gloves onto the freezing skin that wasn’t covered by his suit.

“You’re cold. Have you been out here long, Tim?” He blushed when she uttered his name in such a beautiful way, as if the word rolling smoothly off her tongue only belonged to her.

“I’d wait in the cold for you forever, so, no.” He leaned closer to her and once again felt her hot minty breath against his lips as her own cheeks reddened.

“What a flirt, my god. Where did you learn that from?” She never gave him the chance to answer, instead, pulling his face to hers and pressing her soft lips against his own.

Something that would never get old as long as he lived was Marinette.

He reached for her hand and rubbed her palm softly with his thumb, leaning in deeper to the kiss.

She smiled against his lips and pulled away after a few moments.

Then, she grinned wildly again.

“Okay, okay. You count to thirty and I’ll hide this time.” And with that, she was gone.

As if nothing could account for her lack of presence, he whipped his head around for some sort of sign before giving up and closing his eyes.

“One...”

“Two...”

In the distance, he heard a high-pitched squeal followed by a laugh of his own.

He would catch her this time, no matter where she went, he would follow.

“Thirty.” He opened his eyes and started to run into the distance, never once taking his mind off of the girl with blue eyes in a leather cat suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Selina in the distance, watching: my babies all grown up *wipes away stray tear*
> 
> Tell me what ya think in the comments! (If you want)


End file.
